


sunflowers that cry.

by muted



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muted/pseuds/muted
Summary: I have more works if you’d like to read.





	sunflowers that cry.

Mark awakes from his alarm. With a groggy sigh, he sits up against the bed frame.  
He stretches his arms with a yawn escaping his lips. 

The bedroom feels more lonely than any other this morning, sunlight doesn’t peek through his curtains that had been shut loosely the night before.

Tiptoeing his way to the window, Mark prepares to scrunch his face from the harsh sunlight that usually blinds him. He pulls them apart and his eyes soften with a part of his lips as he gazes at clouds painting the sky today.

He rushes to his phone in that instant and goes to check the weather.

Thunder mark, all day. Mark shuts off his phone and drops it on the bed.

Donghyuck is coming over today.

And with that, Mark gets ready. 

::

It’s odd, but it’s routine. 

Only days that rain is when the younger arrives at Mark’s door.

It’s been like this since Mark had moved into the apartment complex three months ago in Spring. 

The first day they met, it was lightly sprinkling in the streets of the Seoul.

“Hi, neighbor” Hyuck greets the latter on the elevator with a welcoming grin.

“Oh- hello” Mark bows slightly with an awkward smile as he adjusts his hold on the cardboard box.

“Do you need help?” Hyuck takes a step closer, putting them in what Mark feels an uncomfortable distance.

“I-n..no don’t worry,” Mark chuckles, “I think..I got this..” his voice gets smaller as Hyuck plasters a sly smirk.

“Lucky for you, I’m free today!” Hyuck giggles as he takes the box from the other effortlessly. 

“I- thanks..” Mark rubs the back of his neck with a shy smile as the elevator doors slide open.

They briskly make it to Mark’s place and make three more rounds from the truck to his place. 

“Thanks for the help” Mark closes the door behind him as Hyuck brings in the last box.

“No worries!” The younger lets himself get comfortable in his couch. 

And on that day, a sunflower cried. A drop of happiness had trickled down from one of it’s many bright petals and left it’s mark on the dewy grass.

::

Contact: Hyuck_

Hyuck: I’m coming over at 11!

Mark: yeah. i figured.

Hyuck: See you soon~

[message read, 9:24 AM]

::

The door’s left unlocked by 10:50 by Mark, as he heads over back to his room to clean some things up. 

The door clicks open, and in comes a younger but taller boy that seemed to bring brightness into the room. 

“Hey” Mark makes his way into the living area with a fond smile as the other greets back. 

“Miss me?” Hyuck chuckles, taking a seat on the coach.

“Of course,” Mark takes a seat close to the latter. He hesitates before starting, “I never get to see you.. any other days..” 

Hyuck pauses for a moment, then meets eyes with the elder, “yeah?”

“Yeah...” Mark softly responds after a moment. He reads that the other doesn’t want to further the conversation so he dismisses it for now. 

But the question’s been clouding his head for the longest time. He’ll never understand why on days that shine with joy he never meets the other. 

He wants to know why, even when they’re indoors, Hyuck would barely spare a glance at him as they pass the apartment hallways or cross paths in the lobby. 

But he’s with Hyuck now, and that’s good enough for him. 

It’s good enough for him because on these softer days, when the world seems more hidden, he finds himself being held by the younger. 

It’s like the world keeps secrets on days that rain. Each droplet of water holding its own mysterious secret that eventually pulls all together into a puddle that seems like something greater, deeper, darker. 

But once the sun takes over with it’s raging heat and intense brightness, it’s easier to cover those exposed secrets. 

“Mark, let’s watch a movie!” Hyuck turns on Netflix and as they wait for it to load, Hyuck glances at the other. 

And with that glance, there was a smile that made Mark feel more comfortable from the conversation they had earlier. He responds back with a smile that didn’t seem to reach the younger but goes unnoticed as Hyuck browses through the movies. 

::

Today, the symphony of the world outside seemed louder than ever. Thunder strikes that scares the younger, clutching onto Mark tighter as bright sparks of white flashes into the dark, unlit apartment. 

On rainy days, there’s no need for more layers of clothing. All that’s needed is the warmth of your movements. And so they hold each other; watching an older movie that somewhat takes over the tight feelings in their chests and hearts.

The movie’s ended, and Mark wants to venture; to get out of the stuffy apartment and explore the streets that are covered by the blanket of raindrops. 

“Let’s go,” Mark grabs his shoes calmly.

“What? Where?” Hyuck rises from the couch with his eyebrows knitted with concern, “Mark, there was lighting! We should-“

Hyuck cuts himself off after seeing Mark get up and grab an umbrella. 

“I’ll be back in a bit, then” Mark opens the door as Hyuck rushes to shove his shoes on.

“Wait! Mark, I’m coming!” And the door shuts behind him.

::

There’s been so much heat the past few days he had almost forgotten the feeling of rain. Seeing it tapping solemnly with his naked eye, he let out a relieved sigh. 

The city continued to rush, but Mark stood still to take in the scent, the moment. The heavy splatters dull down to a low sprinkle. 

“Hyuck-“ a train passes by at the moment.

“Mark? Mark!” Hyuck glances at the other, “what were you saying?” 

Although Mark had made the city into white noise, it comes back- everything floods back to a loud rush. 

“What were you saying?” The train had finally disappears and Hyuck continues to study the other, “I couldn’t hear you because of the train, sorry.”

Mark’s ears flush bright red, “l-let’s go back..” 

“Sure.”

That’s not what he wanted to say.

::

[ few days later ]

He’s awake. And he’s crying.

“It’s raining.”

Hyuck gets out of bed and peeks out the blinds. There are dull sprinkles trickle down the window as tears do on his cheeks.

Another day with Mark.. he can only smile at the thought. 

::

Contact: Mark_

Mark: I already know the drill

Hyuck: huehuehue 

[message read, 9:53]

::

Hyuck takes his time heading to Mark’s apartment.. whistling as he trudges up the stairs while he gazes at the darkened city that cuts him off behind the thick railing. 

“Hi, neighbor!” Hyuck lets himself in with a wave to the latter. 

“Yo,” Mark calls and places the dishes on the table, “I made food.”

“What?” Hyuck makes his way to the table, “Impossible! THE Mark Lee.. made- made food? Wow.. am I in the wrong apartment?” Hyuck teases as he pulls a chair out.

With an eye roll from the elder, he hands him a plate and tells him to eat up. 

They eat and chat about mindless things, skimming through different topics.

“Thank you for the meal,” Hyuck gets up, “I actually didn’t throw up!”

“I’ll drown it all in lemons next time” Mark gives the other a scowl look. 

::

They decide to sit in the balcony, nothing but themselves and the solid ground.

After a moment of getting comfortable, Mark clears his throat.

“Do you..” Mark thinks aloud, “think a sunflower is crying?”

A bit of time passes as Hyuck tries to comprehend the question spoken by the elder.

“Yeah.. I think-“ He pauses and shifts himself upright, “-everyone is alone right now. Everyone’s crying deep down. Instead of focusing on how much pain suffocates us, we ignore the pain, we ignore the feelings we cant sort out and move on.”

They never meet each other’s gaze, rather, they stare out from beyond the balcony bars to see the city. 

And despite the lights and rush of cars, the people’s umbrellas and bikes passing below them.. its empty. The world is lonely.

“Why do you come here when it rains?” Mark focuses on the younger now. He’s built the courage to find out.

“You seem lonely. Isn’t your heart.. a bit tired, hyung?” Hyuck turns his body to Mark.

From that, Mark could only think of a field of sunflowers crying, and there’s nothing he can do about it.

He feels something roll down his cheek. Rain- no, it was a tear.

“Hyuck, why-“ Hyuck doesn’t hold the other, instead, he continues,

“I-I’m also lonely, Mark. On days that rain, I cry. I let all the emotions trapped deep down in my heart out. I cry with the sunflowers because.. because that’s what life wants, right? Why is there rain? How come the world can cry but we- I cant?

“I don’t want you to ever be alone on days that have rain. Days that rain.. their the loneliest, right? Doesn’t it make you want to shut off your phone and lock yourself in your room? Doesn’t it make you want to listen to music as you admire the world shedding their tears in such a beautiful way that you may never ever be able to?

“Don’t let yourself be alone.. cry with me.”

He starts crying- they both cry and hold each other.

And on that day, in an empty field, two more sunflowers had shed tears. 

Two more sunflowers had too much water on their fragile petals that, slowly, each one began to fall and let go of what had been holding them up- hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more works if you’d like to read.


End file.
